Soul Calibur 2: Link's Tale
by max firestorm
Summary: Why did Link go after Soul Edge? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Soul Calibur 2  
  
A/N This story is based mainly around the GC version of Soul Calibur 2 many focused on Link and how he got involved in this. This might be a one shot I don't know yet. I don't own Soul Calibur 2 or the Legend of Zelda...otherwise I would be rich now wouldn't I.  
  
Link breathed hard as he gripped the Master sword in his left hand while his right hand held firmly to the Hylain shield. He stood there facing Gannondorf who had some how escaped from the Sacred Realm but how...how was it even possible for him to get away out. Link knew he had the keys necessary to open the realm but they where securely on him so how did he get out, well there was only one way to find out.  
  
"Gannondorf how did you get out of your prison; there is no way anyone could have conjured up enough powerful magic to pull you out, so how did you manage!!"  
  
The evil wizard grinned as he held out his right hand allowing a spear to materialize out of thin air, his grip tightening on it as he narrowed the crimson eyes.  
  
"You fool, can't you feel the disturbance in the air, can't you feel the power of evil growing even as we speck, the power of darkness has grown great weakling your so called prison and allowing me to step through! This time things will be different...this time you will be the one to fall Link, and Hyrule will be mine to rule so long as I posses the Triforce of Power...and this!!"  
  
Gannondorf held up a small metallic fragment that pulsed red with dark energy making the Evil King laugh while Link looked on his face not showing any emotion...but deep down inside he was scared. Whatever that was it looked like it had it's hold on Gannondorf forcing him to become mad, as if he wasn't mad enough already. Without taking the time to think about the risk of what might happen to him Link yelled out a battle cry as he dashed forward toward the Dark Wizard. Gannondorf gripped the spear with his other hand as he swung it at Link forcing the Hylian to roll to the ground to dodge but that did not stop his forward progression. As Gannondorf swung the swear back around to recover from the missed attempt Link rolled right behind him and slashed upward with his sword the mystical energy causing the blade to glow blue as he struck Gannondorf's back.  
  
But as Link connected he quickly put up his shield as the spear rammed into it sending the young boy fling into the air allowing the unforgiving wall to break his progression. Never had Link known Gannondorf to possess such strength even when he used the Triforce of Power to go into his other hideous form know as Gannon. Link staggered back to his feet just as Gannondorf summoned a huge ball of energy into his hands mumbling something about destroying the divine blade. As the ball of energy came flying towards Link he quickly sheath his sword and reach into his item back as the ball came closer until impact causing a blinding light to form forcing Gannondorf to shield his eyes. As it died down the Gerudo King looked where his once hated enemy stood, he finally took the cursed boy down for good, thus causing the King to laugh out in delight...or was it insanity. He gripped the metal shard that glowed brighter in crimson until something caught his attention. The sound of a sword being unsheathe then a hellish cry from above, quickly Gannondorf looked up so see the blue aura of the Master Sword ready to rain down on him. Quickly the Gerudo held up his staff to block the blow, the blade of the Master Sword clashed against the rod of the spear and the maneuver seemed to have caused a stalemate...until the The Triforce of Courage started to glow and the blue aura turned gold.  
  
Once more Link cried out as the sword broke through the spear force Gannondorf to stumble back, Link then rammed the hilt of his sword into the Gerudo's abdomen and came at him with a cross slash forcing him to drop the shard of evil metal. Gannondorf growled in anger and Link rammed his sword into the ground and pulled out the fairy bow charging it with energy as he aimed at the Evil Wizard. Link let the arrow fly as it found it's mark freezing Gannondorf in his place allowing the Hylian to grab his sword. Slowly Link walked up to the evil King his eyes glaring at him.  
  
"This time stay gone!!"  
  
Once more Link let out a battle cry as he slashed vertical then horizontal, after that Link spun around and held the sword high above his head as it charged with energy from the power of the Triforce of Courage then preformed a cross slash causing a holy light to engulf the evil King and vanish mostly likely back to the Sacred Realm. Sheathing his sword and placing the shield on his back Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time this time he was gonna make sure he stayed in one place. Link then pulled out the Spiritual Stone of Fire and tossed it up watching it vanish into a thin air.  
  
"Thought you could use some company...and this time your not coming back."  
  
Link then held the Ocarina to his lips and started to play a melody that had ancient magic to it, The Song of Time. A blinding light started to shine as the Sacred realm was once more sealed to never be entered again. Link then walked over to the shard of evil metal and looked at it before leaning down to pick it up, he could feel the evil in it and it was a bad feeling. It affected Gannondorf in a way that he had never seen anything in his travels do but how could this thing make a madman even madder.  
  
Link sighed as he placed the shard in his item bag and started to walk down from the dark tower that as it started to tumble, it didn't matter to Link that it was falling he knew that he would make it out and surly he did as the last of it started to fall, it must have been that shard of metal that created no dought. Link then made his way back to Hyrule Castle as the people cheered for the sun started to return bring light to a dark and trouble world. The guards congratulated Link as he made his way to the Palace where the King and the Princess Zelda awaited his arrival. As Link entered the Great Hall the nobles and ladies cheered him but his face show no emotion, he appreciated the gratitude but he wasn't in it for the glory he was just doing what he could and he would not get a swelled head about his deeds. Link stood before the King and the Princess falling to one knee showing his respect.  
  
"King Hylan, Princess Zelda, I have journeyed long and fought hard, the magician that caused the disaster was Gannondorf, somehow he was able to break free from the Sacred Realm but I sent him back."  
  
The King rose and stepped down from his throne to Link placing his hand upon the boy's shoulder.  
  
"You have done this land a great good my boy but how did Gannondorf break free?"  
  
Link looked to the King his eyes locked to his, there was no way he wanted to tell the truth in front of everyone here.  
  
"It is not known Your Highness but I have made sure that he cannot come back, I sent the Spiritual Stone of Fire in the Sacred Realm with him, I asked that you hold the Spiritual Stone of Water here."  
  
The King could tell that there was more going on then Link lead on, he could tell it by his eyes and understood completely. Link then produced the Spiritual Stone of Water to the King and he took it as the crowed cheered. Link then stood and stared to walk out of the throne room and to the garden, the same place where he first met the Princess. Link stood leaning against the wall as his eyes closed as he thought about the shard of metal and what it did to Gannondorf, he was just glad he did not have to face Gannon while the shard was still in his possession. Soon the King and the Zelda joined Link outside, Zelda being the one to break his thoughts.  
  
"Link what troubles you?"  
  
Link pushed himself off the wall as he reached into his item bag and produced the shard of metal, Zelda gasped as she looked at it sensing the evil coming from it, the King tried to reach for it but Link pulled it way.  
  
"It is not a good idea to touch it your Highness, this shard of metal drove Gannondorf madder then what he was, it also made him a lot stronger as well, I barely survived the encounter."  
  
The King nodded as he stepped back a little to give Link some room.  
  
"How did you manage to defeat him if it gave him such power?"  
  
"Gannondorf charged up a powerful spell and launched it at me, he was to insane to noticed that I reached for my hook shot; as I pulled myself up I dropped a bomb into the blast causing an explosion. While the insanity took its hold I jumped down with the Master sword in hand, the Triforce of Courage allowed me the power to defeat him. This shard was the cause of how Gannondorf became free, but there is a problem..."  
  
Zelda hung to Link's every word as he spoke, she did not want to hear that there was a new problem not when Hyrule was just saved from a madman.  
  
"What Link, what could be wrong now?"  
  
Link closed his eyes as he gripped the shard in his hand.  
  
"This thing...is pure evil but this is only a small amount, I can feel that there is more of it out there. But where, I don't know..."  
  
Zelda gasped at this as the King started to ponder this news, if this were not the only one then what would stop more of it from coming.  
  
"We must consult the Oracles about this they may have the answers that we need."  
  
Link nodded in agreement, that was the exact thing he was going to suggest himself as he pulled the Ocarina of Time from his item bag holding it as if he where getting ready to play it.  
  
"I shall wait here I know that only royalty are allowed to gaze at the Oracle and here the words of the Gods."  
  
Link then started to play Zelda's Lullaby as the two walked off. Zelda listened to the notes as Link played the song, she would have loved to have stayed with him but she had to prepare for the Oracle.  
  
Link glanced up and watched Zelda walk away, she was beautiful but he was just a commoner and she a Princess...the laws of the land would not allow it. It had been about an hour since they left and Link continued to play the notes until the breeze started to pick up. He slowly put the ocarina away and took light steps until he rolled to the ground dodging a swipe from a short sword. As Link stood up his back to his attacker he quickly drew his sword and blocked the blade coming at his back, he then back flipped over his attacker and preformed a roundhouse knocking away the blade from his attacker as they turned around placing his sword to their neck.  
  
"Hello Impa."  
  
The Last of the Sheikahs, and the Sage of Shadows looked at Link as he sheath his sword; she always did this to him to see how well his skills have gotten. She was impressed since he always seemed to get the best of her.  
  
"Princess Zelda has asked me to come for you, the Oracle wishes to see you."  
  
This was a surprise to Link but he just nodded as he started to follow Impa to the Oracle but he wondered why would the Oracle want to see him, he was just a commoner among most. Within moments Link stood before Zelda and the King.  
  
"Link, the Oracle will only speck to you about this and no other."  
  
Link nodded as he walked in the door soon closing behind him as he walked deeper in he could smell the essence burning and before him sat a robed figure.  
  
"Come forward Hero of Time."  
  
Link did as instructed and sat before her, well the figured sounded like a woman, she then reach out her slender hands and felt his face giving the notion that she was blind.  
  
"Ah yes so it's true, you are very handsome, please give me your hand."  
  
Once more Link did as instructed removing the gauntlets and the glove from his left hand. She felt his hand then removed her hood to reveal her face, she was very young but her eyes where pure white showing that she was indeed blind.  
  
"The Gods are specking, can you hear them?"  
  
Link shock his head but remembered that she could not see.  
  
"No I can't hear them."  
  
"Close your eyes and listen, normally the gods would speck through me but they wish to talk to you directly."  
  
Link closed his eyes so he could hear what was around him, surprisingly he could hear the whispers then stood up placing his other hand on the Oracles thanking her before he left. Link placed the glove and the gauntlet back on as he walked out, The King, Zelda and Impa looked to him.  
  
"Well lad speck up what did the Oracle say?"  
  
"Nothing it was the Gods themselves that told me what I need to do...just as I thought there is something fair worse then this shard out here, a sword called the Soul Edge." Zelda stepped towards Link grasping his hand.  
  
"The Soul Edge, what...what kind of sword can hold that much evil?"  
  
"I don't know Princess but, it's not of this world and if this sword is that evil then I must destroy it or Hyrule will be in danger. I have to go I have to go and destroy this blade before it is at full power. I will not allow Hyrule to be tainted with it's evil."  
  
"Link where will you have to go?"  
  
Link closed his eyes.  
  
"Someplace far away it will be a long time before I find it."  
  
Zelda could tell that Link was holding something back she could tell that there was something he did not tell them...tell her. Link started to walk away to prepare for the long journey. Link stood in the garden practicing his skills with his sword, the night air was cool and Link would be leaving soon but he wanted to be in shape. Just then Zelda stood there watching him until he stopped.  
  
"For someone trained by the Shiekahs you make a lot of noise Princess."  
  
Zelda stepped from her spot and towards Link as he sheath his sword.  
  
"Link I know there is something you are not telling me, we have known each other for a long time now so do not hide it from me please just tell me."  
  
Link sighed, he knew that he could not hide this from her.  
  
"There is a chance that I might not be able to come back, I don't know if I will be able to return while on my search for this Soul Edge."  
  
"Link you will return I know that you will."  
  
Link smiled as he reached into his item bag and pulled out the Ocarina handing it back to her.  
  
"This belongs to you."  
  
Zelda pushed it away.  
  
"No you keep it, it will give you the determination to return to us...to return to me. Something to remember me by."  
  
"Zelda I can't keep this, you will need it and...you are to be married soon..."  
  
"Please Link, just keep it and just come back to me."  
  
Link nodded seeing there was no point in arguing about it, soon the moon was high and Link looked at Zelda.  
  
"I have to go, I must be in the forest before the moon turns red."  
  
"Be careful Link..."  
  
Link nodded as he started to run off, he sighed as he thought about the one thing he did not tell her, there was no way he was coming back, once the Soul Edge was destroyed he would not be able to return. In a way he was glad that she was to be married that way she would not wait for him but the day he found out it was to happen it pained him, so much that he went into the Underworld to fight what was left of Gannondorf's minions he was badly wounded but he didn't care nothing hurt worse then losing her. But now he came to grips with it, and since he was not coming back he just accepted it more. Soon the moon started to turn red just as the Gods told him and the shard of Soul Edge started to glow bright crimson that's when Link saw a weak rift in the forest.  
  
"This must be the place."  
  
Link started to step through the rift but as he did the back of his left hand started to glow as the Triforce of Courage started to shine then it fade...he no longer had the Triforce of Courage but he didn't need it he had all the courage he needed. He checked the Master Sword; thankfully it still had its power.  
  
"Goodbye Zelda..."  
  
A/N: Remember how in the Wind Waker it said that The Hero of Time never Showed up when Evil came back to the land and the Triforce of Courage was lost...well here's why. If I get any reviews to continue this then I will, enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's me again I would just like to take some time out and thank Hero_Genkaku, Cool dude, Wolf Runner, LinkGirl, and Kuroi . Ok to answer a few questions, these takes place after OoT and MM and way before Wind Waker. After Link saved Hyrule the first time in OoT everyone remembered what happened it seems. Then he went to Termina and saved them. After that he constantly practiced taking out any of Gannondorf's minions even at his young age, mostly making sure the temples stayed safe since all of the minions where trying to release Gannondorf. So now Link is 21 and has been keeping the peace and trying to deal with the fact that Zelda is getting married. Not sure who I will pair him up with yet.  
  
Link could feel the shifting in the dimensions and it wasn't a very comfortable feeling at all, Link felt like he was going to lose his balance cause the equilibrium was so messed up no dough a result oh when the shard of Soul Edge came through but how it did so still remained a mystery. For what seemed like and hour of walking through this rift, but in actuality was only 2 minutes, Link crossed over but he was still in the forest. Now normally someone would just get upset cause they where still in the same place thinking nothing happened but Link just looked to the sky and sighed. It defiantly worked for the stars in the sky where out of place showing that he was no longer in his homeland of Hyrule.  
  
Link then adjusted his belt and started to walk on as the crimson light of the moon fading returning the moon to normal and the rift behind him closing. This Soul Edge must have had something to do with the moon changing as well for the moon had never been that shade of red before. Not wanting to waist any time Link continued onward wanting to get out of the forest, his years of adventuring told him that anything could lurk in the forest and this place would be no exception to that rule. Link slowly walked through the forest so that way he could hear what was around him yet not make so much noise as to where he drew attention to himself but so far all seemed peaceful even on this ominous night.  
  
Soon the signs of Daylight began to show as Link emerged from the forest, he defiantly had no problems there yet he had to remember this was not Hyrule so the things he was use to there would not happen here. It wasn't long until Link happened upon a town but he did not go directly in; no that would not be such a smart idea. First Link needed to learn of the natives here so he watched from a distance. There where men, women, and children well it was nice to know that some things did not change but as he gazed at them he noticed that they did not have long ears like Hylians did, where they punished to not hear the words of the Gods in the wind? Then Link remembered that once more things where different here, then he reach up and lightly touched his ears.  
  
"It would be best not to draw attention to myself just yet, not until I have a lead on this Soul Edge first."  
  
Link then tucked his ears into his cap happy that he did not take the advice from Malon and just go around without it, he sighed as he remembered how she told him that he should just leave his cap behind and let the wind blow through his long golden hair...he never even got a chance to say goodbye to her, or Saria, it would have been nice to say goodbye to even Mido. Link could hear his little high pitched voice right now.  
  
"What you get to go and save Hyrule from disaster, and why didn't the King just ask the Great Mido to do it!! I'm the boss of the Kokiri so I should be the first he comes to!!"  
  
Link laughed a little bit, he already knew that Mido had no problems with him now but he only did it because he admired Link and wished he could grow up like him. Link soon made his way into the town and was amazed at how big it was. Not even Hyrule Town and the Castle combined was as big as this town, even the builds seem to reach the skies higher then Death Mountain. It was amazing even Link had to admit this, there market place was larger to where Hyrule Market would feel threatened just by its size alone.  
  
Judging form the looks of the people most where like him, considered a commoner and the higher class wore some of the fanciest yet at the same time some of the strangers cloths link had ever seen. What looked like lords where better dressed putting the King to shame; yet unfortunately Link could feel eyes upon him and knew it was all because of the way he was dressed. They must have wondered why someone was walking around in a green tunic with matching cap but he didn't care the tunic was comfortable and didn't get in the way when it came down to a battle. Soon a merchant came up to him looking at the tunic in wonderment.  
  
"Lad where did you get such garments, never have I seen such things before. It could be a new fashion trend!!"  
  
Unfortunately Link could not understand a word that he was saying something the Gods warned him about but lucky they prepared him for this; but before he could do anything about it Link heard a high pitched scream and started to run off in that direction. Thank goodness for his acute hearing cause it seemed like no one heard this scream. Link turned down an alley as he came upon three men huddled around a little girl her eyes wide in fear.  
  
"I'm telling you we can sell the brat and make some good money off her; someone will pay a good price for her and will enjoy her when she comes of age!"  
  
"Hey leave her alone!!"  
  
The three men turned around looking at Link not understanding a word he said and just waved him off.  
  
"Buzz off foreigner!"  
  
Link then remembered that they most likely did not understand him since he was specking Hylian, so he closed his eyes and started chanting a spell...a spell the Gods told him to use once he heard others speck in this strange land. A green aura surrounded Link forcing the men to turn around again wondering just what was going on. Link then opened his eyes his left hand going for his sword as the men stared.  
  
"Like I said before, leave her alone."  
  
This time they understood his voice detecting the icy edge in it that they did not like causing them to produce their weapons, they each pulled out swords that Link had never seen before; the swords had some sort of hand guards on the handle and thin blades.  
  
"Back off kid or end up with the same fate as this little girl!"  
  
Link pulled the Master Sword from its sheath allowing the sound to echo in the ally, the men never have seen a blade like this before, it glowed with a blue aura and it was very well made.  
  
"Nice sword kid to bad we're gonna have to take it from you, get him boys!!"  
  
Link carefully watched their movements as they approached him all swinging their swords down upon him at once which Link easily blocked. He couldn't believe this, they actually all tried to take him on at once...even the Moblins had the common courtesy to fight one at a time! Once more they struck and once more Link block testing the strength of there blades, they where not badly made but they definitely where not that strong either. This time when the three swung Link slashed in an ark like motion his blade cutting through theirs; the men stood in disbelief as they looked at there ruined rapiers then they looked at the Master Sword that Link grasped his deep blue eyes narrowing.  
  
"Well...are you going to leave her alone."  
  
The men ran away as Link looked to the girl he was about to make sure she was ok until he heard something breaking the wind forcing him to swing the Master Sword up and block the blade that was coming at his back. Link glance to his side to see yet another thin bladed sword but this one looked a lot stronger.  
  
"I suggest you step away from by step daughter sir."  
  
With all his strength Link pushed the blade back away from him and turned to see his attack, there stood a noble looking man with blonde hair, a lot dirtier then Link's hair.  
  
"Hey wait a might I was not trying to hurt..."  
  
But once more the man swung his blade but Link did not back down as he swung his as well causing the blades to clash. Link was amazed that his blade did not break like the others did but Link did not let that distract him, he did not like being accused of something that he did not do when all he tried to do was help. The man then jumped back swing his sword in somewhat of a fancy motion showing off.  
  
"My my, that is quite the sword you have, and you are pretty strong to be able to use it."  
  
Link just narrowed his eyes as he gripped his sword, it was clear that he was good but there was no way Link was going to back down.  
  
"I don't want to have to do this but if I must then I will fight you. I did not try to harm your daughter I was only trying to help."  
  
"It may be so but I saw your style and I must say it interest me greatly. I am Raphael, master of the rapier... come let us dance!"  
  
A/N: Well that ends that here hope you all enjoy this part. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok it's me again, well for anyone who has played the GC version then you might have caught on to why I had Link and Raphael meet up. Well I still don't know who to pair Link up with so I'm taking request.  
  
Amy watched as the two swords clashed once more, both wielders where to stubborn to back down from this fight. Raphael didn't back down for he wanted to see just how good this swordsman was since he protected Amy, and Link would not back down because he was accused of something that was far from the truth. But Link had to admit this man was good using a style of swordplay he had never witnessed before but Link was a quick study. He allowed this Raphael to attack him a few times until he noticed the flaw in his style. His upper body gave nothing away he was in a perfect position his chest not twisting or turning about as most swordsman of Link's caliber would; no this one's upper body only moved when attacking...his lower body was a different story. Link noticed how Raphael's feet moved back and forth, as if he where bouncing.actually that was exactly what he was doing bouncing from one foot to the other.  
  
The blade was held in his left hand and he stood leading his left foot in basic fencing stance. Link noticed that when this swordsman went for a strong attack his left foot would hit the ground hard planting itself for the force of the upcoming blow, and if it were a light attack then the left heel of his foot would be slightly raised of the ground so he could back away and counter for the upcoming blow. It took Link an hour to figure this out but he quickly formulated a plan of action. He carefully watched as he saw Raphael's left foot hit the ground and plant itself there as the blade flew through the air at Link but this time Link did not bother to deflect it, he simply leaned to the side and let the blade sail past his right arm narrowing missing him but as he went down Link quickly swung his sword down upon this rapier which in turn threw Raphael off balance since he held to it like a vise grip. As he stumbled forward Link rammed his left elbow in the man's chest forcing him to lose his grip of the sword as he fell back. Link caught the rapier in his right and to add insult to injury Link held the rapier to Raphael's neck and looked at him.  
  
"Are you finished now?"  
  
Raphael looked up at Link then waved his hand to acknowledge that he was through, Link then flipped the sword into the air and caught it by it's blade allowing Raphael to take the handle as he sheath the Master Sword.  
  
"I must admit you are a skilled swordsman...hmm I did not catch your name."  
  
Link nodded as he watched Raphael sheath his sword as well and walk to Amy to check on her.  
  
"It's Link...is the girl ok?"  
  
Raphael checked her frail arms and looked into her eyes before standing to his full height he had about three or four inches on the Hylian.  
  
"Yes she is fine if I had gotten here sooner your assistance would not have been needed but I am grateful for it none the less."  
  
Link nodded as he looked around, he was ready to set off but to where he did not know of let alone know how to get back to the street he was just on.  
  
"Link I want to thank you for protecting my daughter, please allow me to grant you a roof for the night as well as a hot meal."  
  
At first Link was about to decline the offer but he could use a good nights rest and a hot meal in his stomach.  
  
"Sure I don't see the harm in it."  
  
Raphael nodded as he and Amy led Link to his home, but Link did not suspect to be looking at the huge house he saw from the market. Raphael's home...well more like Raphael's manor sat on top of the highest peek of the town overlooking the streets and the ports. Not even Hyrule castle had this kind of view, sure Link could see the fields within the palace gates but he couldn't see the town nor the fields outside the town walls. Zelda would have loved this view, and the Kokiri children would have loved to play hide and seek in the massive place with Amy. Malon would have been down in the stables tending to the horses, Ruto and the Zora's would have loved the pool that was big enough to be a lake. Nabooru and the rest of the Gerudo's would have been in aw either by the vast wealth within the manor or trying to get the attention of Raphael himself, but there might have been a problem with that since Darunia and the Gorons would have wanted to test Raphael's strength. It was so funny yet so sad how everything reminded him of the home he would never see again.  
  
"Link dinner is ready."  
  
Link turned around and saw the blonde man standing there before nodding and following. How could someone live in such a place and not get lost Link wondered. Amy was already seated when the two walked in, the food smelled great, some of it he knew of and others he didn't know what they where but it would have been rude to not at least try some. Raphael took his seat looking at his new friend who just stood there in awe of all the food.  
  
"Help yourself to anything that you like my friend."  
  
Link nodded as he sat down and soon they all dug in. The meat was just like that of Hyrule which was the first thing he went for see how it was familiar although he had to admit that it was far better. Link then decided to taste some of the other things on the table and found them to be good as well then he noticed Raphael drinking some sort of liquid from his cup so Link tried some the same liquid that was in his cup as well. The liquid had a strong taste to it that forced him to pull his cup away and cough hard, this little action forced an uproar of laughter from Raphael.  
  
"And what is so funny?"  
  
Raphael tried to control himself from his laughter.  
  
"I meant no harm by it just that I have never seen some cough on wine before."  
  
"Wine??"  
  
Raphael nodded as he took another sip before continuing.  
  
"Yes it is very popular in France my young friend, in fact this very brand was imported straight from there. My homeland is the best when it comes to making this fine drink."  
  
Link looked at the liquid for a moment before setting it down. It was way to strong for his taste.  
  
"So you where not born and raised here?"  
  
Raphael shook his head as he placed the glass down and looked at Link.  
  
"No I moved here with Amy for we wanted a quiet place to be in. France, even though it is a great country, has its share of problems and I wish not to have Amy worry about them. A young lady like her should not be burned with such things."  
  
Link just nodded kind of understanding what he was getting at, but could this world have been that bad? This thought hung in the back of Link's mind as he finished his meal then he was shown to a room by one of Raphael's house aids. Link laid there in the bed not able to sleep, his mind kept going back to his homeland, his friends and most of all Zelda. Maybe with him gone there would be peace, and her soon to be husband would be able to protect her.  
  
It seemed that trouble would always follow not to far behind him ever since he became of age to learn that he was not a Kokiri like he first believed. Link got up and decided to walk around, he left the Master Sword and his shield in his room seeing as he would not need them since he was in a place that he could trust. As Link walked down the hall he noted where his room was so he could find his way back but as he walked he could hear Raphael talking to someone, must have been one of his attendants.  
  
"Master Sorel are you sure that it is wise to look for it?"  
  
Link blinked as he heard the name Sorel, then wondered whom this attendant referred to, could it have been Raphael? Was it some sort of title perhaps?  
  
"That is none of your concern I must find the Soul Edge, its last wielder did not deserve to use such a blade it should only be in the hands of myself. If any other noble where to wield it then there would be no future for Amy...I must have that sword at all cost!"  
  
Link was in shock but the look on his face did not show it, why would Raphael want such an evil blade like the Soul Edge, he was good enough with his rapier. Link could hear the passion and bitterness in his voice as he spoke his words.  
  
"Master Sorel others say that the sword will change you, that it is not the Sword of Salvation but of destruction and pain what if the sword hurts you and Lady Amy?"  
  
"The sword will not control me I will control the sword then Amy and I can return to France and the dogs that dare to hunt me down will pay the price when I use the sword to silence their very souls. You say that the sword has been seen in the east correct?"  
  
"Yes Master Sorel it lays within the Asia continent they say that it emerged from the flames of hell itself leaving a small town to waist."  
  
Link narrowed his eyes as he heard this, the Soul Edge was causing destruction but Link had no idea where to go all he knew was that it was somewhere in a place called Asia. Link started to head for his room taking in all he had stuck around and heard. His intentions where noble but there was no way Link could allow Raphael to gain that evil blade, if he held it there would be no telling what damage he could do to himself or to Amy as well. Hadn't she suffered enough, from the way that Raphael sounded earlier she had suffered a lot in her young not so long life. Just as Link entered his room he could feel the shard pulsating with energy...evil energy. Link quickly went to his item bag and pulled it out looking at it as it glowed with the dark red energy, it was responding to something but to what...Link closed his eyes concentrating hard he could feel that evil in the shard but he felt a strong evil of the same variation.  
  
It was Soul Edge, no not the Soul Edge but another shard of it. It was a lot stronger though and Link could feel why, it had control of a soul the same way this shard had control of Gannondorf. Link quickly grabbed the Master Sword and his shield but as he looked out the window he saw fire; could hear screaming, the evil shard was here. He knew it was close but he did not think it was that close, this shard pulsated with power as if the soul it had a hold of was all power itself. Link bolted out of the door of his room and jumped over the railing of the stairs, this drop was nothing for Link for he had been through worse. As he landed he could hear the footstep of Raphael coming from the stairs and both where side-by-side as they ran out the door.  
  
"Stay close Link there is no telling how many there may be and what they are capable of."  
  
They could see the people running for their lives, their cries of fear were deafening but they pushed on not wanting this to continue whatever it was had to be stopped. They practically had to push past the people making it hard to move onward, Link did not have time for this so he jumped up as soon as he saw a man running towards him, using this man as a spring board Link jumped off his shoulders and landed on the roof of a house. Raphael caught wind to this and started in that direction, since he was taller all he head to do was jump up and grab a hold to the waiting arm of Link's allowing him to pull the noble up.  
  
From there the two made there way by roof top to the center of the commotion both stopping in their tracks as they way a giant ax being swung. But the thing that was startling was the monster that wielded it, his chest had somewhat of a hole it and he was in some sort of berserker rage. Link couldn't believe it; even Gannondorf would turn a little pale at this thing. Raphael was a little taken back by this thing but he quickly drew his sword which Link noticed was a lot different then the one he wielded earlier on. Raphael must have taken notice to this as he just grinned at the Hylian.  
  
"This my friend happens to be the best rapier ever made, it's call the Flambert, a symbol of the Sorel family."  
  
"Sorel??"  
  
Raphael just laughed a little.  
  
"Yes my last name, I am Raphael Sorel and this thing shall know of my name!"  
  
Link never really heard of a last name in Hyrule they just used a title like Zelda Princess of Hyrule. Link withdrew his sword and shield it was clear that this things was the evil he felt the shard didn't have to do much to control it since this monster seemed more the willing to obey...or was it even under control to begin with. The monster slammed it's ax down upon the ground as it continued its assault and rampage, the beast had to be stopped for it left the bodies of men, women and even children in it's wake. Raphael was the first to jump down and meet the monstrosity his sword once more held by his vice-like grip.  
  
"By God you smell..."  
  
The beast looked at the nobleman and lifted his ax up gripping it with both hands, not even a tree truck could withstand a strike from them.  
  
"Out Of My Way!!"  
  
Raphael simply took his stance as the monster came at him swing his gigantic ax, but it missed as Raphael stepped to the side and struck quickly with is sword placing a few gashes across his arms. But this thing was so powerful it only left little scars that Raphael could not believe. Those attacks where his best ones yet they one scratched the meat of this things skin. Thank goodness that Raphael was a lot faster then this behemoth as he ducked from a swing of its powerful arms and once more Raphael went on the offensive striking any and every exposed piece of skin he could, just as Raphael went in for a stab to the hole in this things chest the monster grabbed him by his shirt and swung him around before throwing him to the ground.  
  
This maneuver took the wind right out of Raphael's lungs his body lying there to hurt to even frown. The giant stood over him ready to slam his ax into the fallen man's chest until a blue light blinded him, next thing he knew the monster was sent sliding back a few feet. The giant had to register what happened but his eyes soon fell on the Hylian that stood there, a shield in his right and a sword in his left hand. There was something about that sword that made the Giant focus on the warrior that spoiled his slaughter, that sword set of a switch in his head that made the giant gain a more menacing look then the one he held before.  
  
"Destroy!!!"  
  
Suddenly the Giant rushed at Link his shoulder ramming into the young Hylian that sent him fling back, upon landing Link at to turn it into a back roll just to get on his feet. As he did the ax came fling down upon Link who in turn held up the Master Sword. The ax hit the blade and stayed there, somehow Link was able to stop the progression of the ax from doing further damage and his sword showed no sigh of wear as it was equal to the destructive power of this weapon.  
  
"You...blocked my Kulutues!!! You have Soul Edge shard, you will die!!"  
  
Link just smirked as he let the ax slide along his blade allowing it to hit the ground. As the Giant lifted it back up Link jump up at the Giant with a vertical slash the blue aura pulsating with power as it force the Giant to stumble back. Upon landing Link could see the ax once more coming at him and once more he blocked it with his sword but the Giant immediately swung around to Link's right and as an auto response Link blocked with his shield but the brute power sent Link fling to the side hitting the ground hard. Link laid there not expecting this thing to be so strong but then he heard the footsteps coming closer the Kulutues being dragged across the ground. Raphael staggered to his feet watching what was to come but not having the strength to do anything but speck.  
  
"Link Look Out!!!!"  
  
The ax came crashing down and Link quickly placed the shield and sword up to block, Link wisely placed the Master Sword before the shield for the ax was instantly stopped by the sword. Link struggled with the monster his shield still blocking his view of the ax. It couldn't end like this so many depended on him, if he failed then Hyrule would be lost, Zelda would be lost. He could not let it end now, unknown to Link the Master Sword started to glow gold, Link would not fall like this; the ax started to slowly move up then there was a loud cry as something came fling from the sky striking the Giant which made him stagger. As Link got up the sword was back in its original state the soft blue aura pulsed from it.  
  
"Astaroth...so the rumors where true your still running around!!"  
  
Link and Raphael looked at the new warrior as he held on to a weapon that Link had never seen before, the man moved what appeared to be two sticks tied to a rope in a motion so swift it was almost blinding but Link could see them just fine.  
  
"Thanks...who are you?"  
  
"Maxi but introductions will have to wait I came here for him...and this time you're going to stay in hell!!!"  
  
A/N: It was extremely hard to write this Chapter but I think it's ok hope you all enjoy. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys back again with another Chapter. Been getting a lot of great suggestions on who I should pair Link up with and I decided that I'm going to do a pairing that has not been done yet, just hope it works out. Thanks for all the great reviews and sorry about all the typos, I usually don't catch them until after I put up the story even when I proof like 3 or 4 times.  
  
Maxi, Link, and Raphael stood ready as they prepared to face off against the giant known as Astaroth who gripped his Kulutues in his enormous hands. Maxi gripped his Tetsuryu nunchuckes looking at the Titan while Raphael tightens his grip on the Flambert. Astaroth looked at the two warriors then turned his attention to the one with the holy sword his eyes narrowing at the blade. Link gripped the shield with his right hand while his left hand clinched the Master Sword the blue aura pulsating, which irritated the Giant even more. Before the three knew what happened Astaroth rushed forward, he was far faster then Raphael and Link expected, ramming into Maxi and Raphael forcing them to fly to in opposite directions his ax raised high over his head as he came closer to the Link who just gripped his sword and shield tightly.  
  
Just as the Kulutues came crashing down Link quickly jumped into the air to dodge the crushing blow, as Link landed on the ground he saw that Astaroth was busy trying to pull up his ax from the ground; if Link hadn't been use to the kind of treatment then he would have frozen in fear for Astaroth's attack left several cracks in the earth. Astaroth then removed the ax from the ground and looked at the Hylian witnessing him place his shield on his back and grip his sword with both hands. Link would need all his strength to stand up to this monster and having the shield would just force him to make a mistake seeing that his shield could do nothing to block the power this thing possessed when swinging his ax. Astaroth raised the ax above his head as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Scream!!!!"  
  
Link was prepared for the Kulutues to come crashing down but Astaroth suddenly went fling throw the air, something Link thought was not even possible. Link then turned to see just what sent the monster sailing and saw Maxi standing there his hand gripping the handle of his nunchuckes.  
  
"How did...?  
  
"That thing maybe be powerful but his back side is weaker then his front. One would think that he is a titan but you just have to know where to strike it."  
  
Raphael soon joined the two as Astaroth got up his anger was obvious. Raphael took his stance a grin on his face but he was not a fool as he was fully aware of the situation.  
  
"Well then Gents I take it we make are last stand here."  
  
Link looked at Astaroth as his mind started to devise a plan while Maxi spun his Tetsuryu with great speed.  
  
"Maxi you've fought this thing before right?"  
  
"Yes I never thought it would survive though..."  
  
Link nodded as he gripped his sword the blue aura pulsating.  
  
"How did you do it?"  
  
"I cracked that thing over the head and he fell."  
  
Link grinned as Astaroth gripped his ax coming towards them.  
  
"It's obvious we're faster then him, Raphael follow my lead Maxi be prepared to take this thing out."  
  
Maxi nodded as Link reached into his item bag watching as Astaroth started to sprint towards him. Link narrowed his eyes watching him get closer, if he didn't time this right then they all would be in for a world of hurt. Just as Astaroth was a few feet away Link pulled out a bomb and tossed it allowing it to roll on the ground exploding as the giant stepped on it. Smoke filled the air around the giant impairing his vision; Astaroth gripped his ax and swung it around causing most of the smoke to clear. Once most of the smoke was gone he looked around to find that the three annoyances where gone. He looked around still no sigh of them but he knew they where around, he could feel the shard of the Soul Edge nearby...correction he felt two shards nearby.  
  
From behind Link rose out of the smoke gripping his sword hoping that Maxi was right about Astaroth being weak in the back. Link then rapidly stabbed Astaroth in his back forcing the giant to scream out in pain before he turned around and swung the might Kulutues around but Link ducked back down into the smoke. Astaroth soon faced the spot where Link once stood but as he looked around Raphael rose up and he too went for rapid stabs to the back causing the titan to once more scream in pain and once more Raphael ducked back into the over of the smoke before Astaroth could strike. Astaroth become infuriated as he slammed his ax into the ground in a blind rage but as he did this Raphael rose once more concentrating all his energy into one strike, his sword glowed with energy and the noblemen struck hard into the titans back the energy giving the blow increased power.  
  
Astaroth stumbled forward his back in pain then out of nowhere Link rolled up and jumped on the titan settling down on his shoulders, Link then proceeded to slap the Astaroth's back allowing the edge of his sword to cut deep within giving the giant even more pain. Link did this about five times before he rolled forward making sure his legs where still locked to the beast and thanks to the effects of his attack Astaroth rose of the ground and started to flip up in the air. As Link's back hit the ground he extend his left leg kicking the titan to make him fly further forcing him to land hard on his knees, then before Astaroth could even blink a loud cry came from the air. Maxi timed his attack just right as his Tetsuryu made contact with his head forcing him to fall. Raphael and Link soon joined Maxi's side looking at the fallen titan they where ready to fight if he got up but he did not move at all.  
  
"Well looks like we have slayed this behemoth. Now what shall we do with him?"  
  
Before Maxi or Link could say or do anything Astaroth's chest started to glow, no the fragments of Soul Edge started to glow then the titan vanish forcing Maxi to swear under his breath. Link sighed as he replaced the Master Sword and his Hylian Shield on his back.  
  
"That was not good..."  
  
Morning soon came and Link was on his way to the harbor after bidding Raphael and Amy a farewell, he knew he had to get to the Soul Edge first for there was no telling what would happen to Raphael if he got it. Link considered him a friend after they fought together the previous night and did not want to see harm to come to him or Amy for that matter. It did not take Link long to make it to the harbor where he found Maxi loading supplies on a boat.  
  
"Morning Link didn't expect to see you so soon."  
  
Link nodded before he walked up to Maxi.  
  
"I know you have a piece of the Soul Edge."  
  
Maxi's eyes narrowed as he didn't know how to react to this, was Link after the sword for his own greed was the only thing that crossed his mind.  
  
"So what I have a chunk of the sword, how did you know?"  
  
"I can sense the evil in them, yours is dormant though but it still gives off evil that will become very power if not taken care of soon."  
  
"Ai it is dormant but what is your reason for looking for the fragment...?"  
  
Maxi waited to hear the answer he knew the power of the Soul Edge all to well and if this was just another that wished to wield the blade then there was no way Maxi would allow that to happen.  
  
"Simple I wish to destroy the sword before it becomes to powerful, it has already effected my homeland, something that I was able to stop but there is no telling how long it will last if I don't do something."  
  
Maxi relaxed a bit as he leaned against a post that his ship was tied to, at least he knew this man had a good heart so there was no need to worry about him.  
  
"So then why come to me then, if you want this hunk of metal then the answer is no."  
  
"I'm not here for that because I can tell it is in good hands but I do need your help getting to Asia, that is where I heard that it was last seen."  
  
Maxi thought about it, there was no way he was gonna let this guy run into a death sentence like that even if he was capable of handling himself.  
  
"Forget it kid you don't need to be going after that thing."  
  
Link just smirked at this as he placed his hands behind his head glancing to the side.  
  
"Figured you would say that, but I'm your best chance at finding that titan again."  
  
Maxi's eyes widen as he heard the words come from Link's mouth.  
  
"How!!?"  
  
"That thing has fragments of Soul Edge in it, I can feel the evil that comes from them so I can track him down for you and then you can have your vengeance, all I ask is that you help me get to Asia, do we have a deal?"  
  
A/N: This Chapter was really hard to write but I'm glad it's over with now. I had a hard time with the fight but I think I did pretty well on it. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey all thanks for all the great reviews again, I'm glad that so many of you want me to continue this story. Again I have to apologize for the grammar errors I try to catch as many as I can before I post the stories then I find a lot more after they are up. Also I know that some are having a problem with the spacing so I'll do what I can to fix that up for you.  
  
The ship was at high speed since they had a good wind going, the crew was at work manning the sails, swabbing the decks, basically doing what a crew at sea would do. Maxi was at the wheel guiding the ship his first mate was nearby looking at the map charting their next destination. Maxi looked up to the crow's nest and sighed before looking back up to his sleeping lookout.  
  
"Look alive man, your job is to keep watch not to rest your eyes!!"  
  
The lookout jumped up and pulled out his telescope once more resuming his job, Maxi just laughed at this as he looked at who was on deck and saw his passenger leaning against one of the mast. His arms where crossed over his chest and his eyes closed allowing the wind to blow in his exposed hair. His hat did its job well hiding his ears as no one suspected anything. Maxi could tell just be his stance that this was not some sort of pleasure cruise for him, he had to be out after something otherwise he wouldn't have bothered to try and con Maxi into letting him aboard. Not that he was conned or anything just that well he to was like Link when he was younger and he also knew that call of vengence seeing as he was once more after Astroth to avenge his crew, and it would be easier to have Link with him since he could find him and logically but he was clearly not conned into it...he was sure of it.  
  
Link just looked out into the open sky as they sailed seeing that the wind was giving them great timing on there traveling. But Link wanted to hurry up so that he could find the Soul Edge, he had to make sure that sword did not cause trouble in Hyrule again...or he would die trying. He regreeted not telling Zelda that there was no chance of his return but it was best this way, she could continue on with hope instead of live in despair and in time she would accept the fact that he took down the Soul Edge but cost him his life or she would forget about him but he hoped for the latter part. The memories started to cloud his mind pulling him in dispare his hand slowly moving for his item back and pulling out the Ocirana of Time. He didn't care he was surrounded by others or he just didn't relize it as he placed it to his lips his mind remembering the Song that got him started on his Adventure through Time...Zelda's Luliby. His fingers moved over the groves as he blew life into the instrement perfectly playing the notes, he always played this song when he wanted to remember but did not want to feel the pain in his heart. The song floated through the winds to all of the crew touching their ears, some even stopped and listened to the young Hylian play. Even though the song was peaceful there was a hint of sadness in the notes something that always seemed to happen when Link played. The notes could actually feel his emotions and take them on as they floated through the air.  
  
As Maxi heard the notes his head was kind of in a little pain his mind flashing back to two figures that where covered in shadows. His mind lingered on them wondering who they where and why it was so important to try and remember, but his mind was not allowed to think of this long as the song concluded and the shadows where once more covered in the shadows with an eerie red glow. Once Maxi opened his eyes he saw that Link was gone, most likely gone down below. Maxi once more gave his head a quick shake before he consintrated on his course. Night finally came and the crew where below deck in the mess hall but from where Link was standing it sounded like they where right there next to him; he had the deck to himself for Maxi tied up the wheel to keep the ship steady on course in order to have them save time on the trip so Link had nothing to worry about when he removed the hat from over his ears. The wind blew through his hair, as he looked into the sky gazing at the stars amazed how they could be the same yet so different all the same.  
  
Where they the exact ones that he would see at night while traveling in Hyrule, was his home out there among them. The scientist in Termina told him about other worlds out in what he called the Universe allowing Link to look in the telescope. The power hand been doubled since the time of the Moon and he could see the stars better and saw other planets as well but they did not know what they where called or if life where on them but it was exciting enough to actually see them.  
  
"So there is something different about you, friend."  
  
Link quickly turned around his sword in hand as he faced the speaker only to find Maxi standing there with his usual grin. Maxi was surprised to see just how quickly he drew the sword, in fact he wouldn't have seen him draw it at all if not for his training and years of battle experience.  
  
"Wooh easy friend I'm not here to hurt you, I just came to get away from the crew."  
  
Link nodded as he replaced the sword in its sheath while he leaned on the rail, it was a relief to have Maxi not overreact to his appearance but yet he was kind of supicous about it all the same.  
  
"So you do not plan to throw me over because of my...ears?"  
  
"No way laid, if I thought you where a threat then I never would have let you on board in the first place besides you already earned my trust when you helped fight off that monstrosity back in town. But I can understand your concern not may people will welcome you with open arms thanks to the trouble the Soul Edge as caused, they might think you where created from that blade to do it's bedding."  
  
Link nodded glad for his decision of hiding his ears from the start, he did not want to take down frightened people just to keep his life in tact. It just was not his style to raise a blade against the innocent or frightened not when all they wanted to do was protect their lives as well.  
  
"So what do you know of the Soul Edge?"  
  
Maxi was quiet for a moment as he recalled his encounter with it only thing was that it hurt his head to recall of it, so many images where cloud in his head. He saw some faces knew who they where but two figures stayed in the shadows there faces not seen, the outline of them where surrounded by the red glow but his mind kept telling him to try and remember.  
  
"It's a bit cloud there, all I can say is that I have witness what the Soul Edge can do and it's not good, it will do anything to gain your self, make false promises to gain your favor but you have to look past that. Traveled for a while looking for it cause it would lead me to Astroth he killed my crew and I bearly survived the onslaught...but I think I was helped, I really don't know. Tell you what I know of a person that can help you more then I can she was the first to clash blades with the sword and weakened it, her name is Sophitia Alexandra, she might be able to help you better then I can. In fact she might have a lead on where we can go."  
  
Link nodded at this until he then remembered about Maxi's crew and what would become of them if he set out with Link.  
  
"What about your men and your ship what is to happen to them without you here?"  
  
"Relax laid, they will be more then happy to take a break in Athens and I can get a port for free since I know Sophitia. Once we talk to her then we can set out to find the sword and to get that Titan!"  
  
Link nodded as a smile graced his face happy to know that he was finally able to find a new lead on the sword that cause this journey in the first place.  
  
"Then onward to Athens my friend."  
  
A/N: Wow I finally got this done with, it took me forever to try and start this out and I had to redo it cause the way I had planned to do it just didn't work out hopefully the next chapter will not be hard to come up with. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Back at you again with another chapter, thanks for all the reviews and I'm so glad you all like the story. Hopefully this will not take me to long to complete another chapter for you.  
  
It had been three weeks since departing from Spain, which Link learned from Maxi and they would soon be at Athens by the afternoon. Maxi was busy keeping the ship steady while the crew where in the mess hall getting lunch leaving the deck for Link to practice on. He only had his sword for he left his shield down below in his quarters seeing that he would have no need for it. In fact he did not have a need for his sword but he did not feel comfortable without it, a concept any warrior understood. As Link went over his motions Maxi watched his from and could not help but wonder just where he learned it his style of fighting. But his concentration was broken as he saw land ahead and motioned for Link to look who could not believe the sight that he saw. Even though most of the buildings where in ruins it was still a sight to see as Link sheath the Master Sword and walked tot he edge of the boat to get a better look. Never had he thought that something could be grander then the palace but this place...this city put it to shame. It took awhile but the ship soon docked and the crew went off seeing as they had the time off until Maxi's return, meanwhile Maxi lead Link around the city neither one paying attention to the wild stares they got because of Link's attire.  
  
Link marveled at the statues that where around the city wondering just who they could be and what their purpose was.  
  
"Maxi why are there so many statues around here and who exactly are they?"  
  
Maxi rubbed the back of his head for a minute before he spoke up.  
  
"Well from what I learned about this place those statues happen to be statues of the Ancient Greek Gods, seems there was a lot of them back in the day. Greece was a strong believer in Gods and they had a lot of them along with a lot of legends about that. Take that statue over there; that would be the statue of the Goddess Athena, seeing as how Athens was named after her she was the protector of this place. Well soon the myths died down in the world but they still believe here unlike the rest that believe in only one all powerful being. But I ain't big on stuff like that."  
  
Link looked at the statue and thought that this Goddess was beautiful.  
  
"She reminds me of the Three Goddess back in my home, they created the land, gave it life and laws to abide by. Sometimes we can here the voices of the goddesses and of the gods."  
  
Maxi looked at him confused.  
  
"The Gods?"  
  
Link nodded as he lowered his head as if showing a sign of respect.  
  
"Yes that is what happens when we die, we become Gods to help guide the living but the Gods are nothing compared to the Goddess themselves."  
  
Max nodded as he lead Link to a shrine that held the statue of a woman with a sword in her right hand and a shield in her left, forcing Link to grin seeing that there where some that fought with the sword and shield in this world as well.  
  
"Wait here Link I'll go find Sophita and bring her here so she will be prepared for everything."  
  
Link nodded as Maxi walked off leaving Link to admire the statue and the view around him, they had to climb some stairs to get here but he could see most of the city from here and feel the cool breeze of the wind. Thinking that no one would see him from this high above Link removed his hat so the wind could blow through his hair. Link welcomed the comfort of the cool breeze blowing through his long hair before he put his hat back on and just looked out into the distance, that is until he heard footsteps. These were a lot lighter then Maxi's so he quickly and instinctively reached for his sword and shield only to see a woman come around the corner. Before Link knew it his mouth went wide as he watched the blonde haired maiden approach, her hair was short but the facial features where so...similar, but there was no way it could be her especially since this young lady wore a short skirt with dark leggings and suddenly drew her own sword and shield.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here!!"  
  
Link snap out of his slight daze as he gripped the Master Sword in his left hand.  
  
"Wait I'm not here for any trouble I'm just waiting for someone."  
  
He could tell the lady was eyeing him up and down seeing the slight grin on her face until she saw his ears then Link sighed for he had forgotten to tuck his ears back in his hat.  
  
"Your ears...what are you!!"  
  
Before Link could answer the woman thirsted forward only to have her sword slapped away by his own. It was clear that talking would not get him through this he would have to fight and disarm her somehow. Once more she advanced towards him this time throwing her shield forcing the Hylian to raise his shield and block but unknown to her he place his sword in it's sheath and pulled out his boomerang while her shield came back to her hand. Just then she jumped into the air and came down with a slash but Link back flipped and waited till the landed giving him the chance to throw his boomerang knocking her off balance while the wooden weapon returned to Link which he replaced and once more drew his sword. Just as the woman was getting up Link went into a roll and jumped up kicking her to knock her off balance once more that is when Link sat on top of her and pin her down to the ground.  
  
"Are we done now or do I have to try and hurt you this time!"  
  
She tried to struggle to get up but it proved useless as he was stronger then her resulting in her body to relax.  
  
"Fine do what you will demon but I will not give you the satisfaction of hearing me scream!"  
  
Link was about to say something until he heard the wind break as if a blade was cutting through it forcing him to perform a hand stand while still gripping the woman's wrist. From upside down he could see another woman wielding a sword and shield was the one who made the attack. Link then completed the forward flip his weapons still in hand as the first woman rose up ready to fight again. The second woman had longer blond hair and wore a long pink dress with sandals and this one looked exactly like her that he mouthed the name Zelda until both attacked him forcing him to put up the Master sword halting their blades. Link knew he could not take both of them on at the same time but he would have to separate them for they fought almost exactly the same way so they must have trained together and knew the others moves inside and out. Just as Link had came up with a plan to defeat them heard the heavy footsteps of someone running up to them then saw Maxi thinking that the odds would now be even.  
  
"Sophita what are you doing, this is the guy I told you about!"  
  
Suddenly both women backed off and he saw the longhaired woman look to Maxi obviously she had to be Sophita.  
  
"He is the one looking to destroy the Soul Edge? But his ears they are...different."  
  
Link sighed as he eyed the two women then Maxi making sure that they would not try and attack him again.  
  
"Where I come from they are a common thing, now your ears on the other hand are different."  
  
Link was tired of being insulted about his ears so he decided to lash back. The first woman kept her eyes on Link her grip still tight on her sword.  
  
"So your not a demon then?"  
  
Link shook his head as he place his sword in its sheath and his shield on his back.  
  
"No I'm not a demon that is what I tried to tell you. If I where a demon I would have tried to kill you when I had you pinned but you just attacked me before I had the chance to tell you."  
  
Sophita looked at the woman who appeared younger then her, and around Link's age, before sighed.  
  
"Cassandra I thought I told you not to rush into a fight before finding out the facts first. I am so sorry for attacking you like that just that I heard the sounds and I knew my younger sister had come here to pray. I am Sophita Alexandra and this is my sister Cassandra."  
  
Cassandra just nodded reluctantly replacing her sword to her left hip and her shield to her right hip as did her sister.  
  
"I am Link, Maxi here has told me you have dealt with the Soul Edge before."  
  
Sophita nodded before she brushed a strain of hair away from her face.  
  
"Yes come we have much to discuss, come we shall continue at my home, my children should be home any moment now."  
  
Maxi started to walk away as he heard the word children.  
  
"If it all be the same I'll just meet up with you later Link me and children don't get along to well, besides I saw a tavern with my name on it. I know where to find you so don't worry about getting lost I'll be by to get you before sundown lad."  
  
Before Link could say a world Maxi was out of sight leaving Link alone with the two swordsmaidens. Link then proceeded to tuck his ears into his hat not wanting to have to fight of frighten anyone else. Cassandra just stared at him the whole time.  
  
"Before we leave I think my sister hear has something to say to you about attacking you earlier, don't you Cassandra..."  
  
Cassandra was about to protest but sighed not wanting to get into an argument that she knew she would not win.  
  
"Ok ok, I'm sorry for attacking you it's just that the ears threw me off."  
  
Link just nodded accepting the apology then proceeded to follow the two back to Sophita's home. As they walked Linked looked around at the small homes that the people came in and out of their homes that reminded him of the Kakariko Village a little bit as they neared Sophita's home. Before they even came to the door two children came running up to the three.  
  
"Mother!!"  
  
"Auntie Cassey!!"  
  
Sophita smiled as the children rushed to her hugging her legs seeing as they were to small to reach her any higher.  
  
"Pyrrha, Patroklos have you been good at school today?"  
  
Both children nodded as they smiled at their mother then looked to the stranger that was with them. At first they did not know what to make of him until he smiled and waved at them making it obvious he was friendly. Pyrrha was the first to go to him her eyes looking at his strange tunic along with the shield and sword that was strapped to his back (I'm assuming that Pyrrha is a girl it really doesn't say).  
  
"Hi mister!! I'm Pyrrha, what's your name?"  
  
Link knelt down to her level obviously us to doing this since he had to these with the Kokiri children.  
  
"Hello Pyrrha, my name is Link."  
  
"Hi Link, that's my little brother Patroklos, don't mind him he is really shy around everybody. He's scared."  
  
Sophitia was about to say something but Link spoke first.  
  
"Well I wouldn't say he is scared, more like being cautious. All warriors like to know exactly whom they are dealing with before they confront them wither they be a friend or a foe. I say he has the fine makings of a great warrior indeed."  
  
Patroklos beamed with a smile from behind his mother before he slowly came around and stood next to his sister looking at Link. The young boy was shaking a little but then he held out his hand just like his father taught him when greeting someone and Link took the small hand.  
  
"I'm...I'm Patroklos!"  
  
Cassandra as well as Sophitia where quiet amazed that you shy young boy took to Link rather quickly. It took Cassandra at least 3 weeks before he would confidently say his name to her, once he did that it was clear that he accepted you. Soon they all entered the house as the two children showed Link around who was more the happy to indulge them in their little game or tour guide while Cassandra just stared at Link as he joked and played with the children.  
  
"Stare any harder dear sister and you might burn a hole through his chest."  
  
Cassandra just blushed for she had been caught but before she could say a word the door opened and a large well built man stepped in closing it behind him. The children immediately rushed to the man.  
  
"Daddy!!!"  
  
Sophitia just smiled as she walked to her husband placing a kiss upon his cheek since they had company in the house and the children where in the room as well.  
  
"Welcome home Rothion how was your day at the forge?"  
  
Rothion just smiled at his family just happy to be home among them once more as he walked to sit down.  
  
"A typical day request for new swords from the soldiers is coming in. I see we have company. Cassandra always a pleasure and who is your friend?"  
  
His eyes where set on Link, well more so set on his sword that was on his back, Rothion could never help it to always admire new weaponry making it possible for him to learn it's designs hopefully incorporating it into his own designs making his stronger. Link walked up to Rothion and extend his hand noticing the strong grip he had.  
  
"I am Link, I take it you're a blacksmith?"  
  
"Yes, how could you tell?"  
  
Link's hand reached for the sword to his back and slowly pulled the blade from the sheath.  
  
"Your grip is strong and you have been eyeing my sword. Here I trust you."  
  
Rothion sat in his favorite chair as he eyed the sword. Clearly it was a strong sword sharpened on both sides. It had a good length to it but was clearly designed to be used with one hand. He noticed the three triangles on the blade and wondered what they where for as well but the craftsmen ship and the metal used where clearly what impressed him most, if he could duplicate this kind of work he would be impressed with himself.  
  
"I have never seen anything like this before, work such as this could only be done by the gods themselves!"  
  
Link had to hold back a laugh for he did not know just how right he was about the matter. Link then replaced the sword in it's sheath as he and Cassandra where invited to have dinner with them. When questions of Link's past came up he mostly said that he lived in a small house in the forest most of his life his style of fighting being self taught. Rothion and Sophitia seemed to be pleased with the answers but Cassandra wanted to know more seeing as she was the one asking most of the questions.  
  
"For someone whom taught himself how to fight you're extremely well."  
  
Rothion then remembered something as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of metal.  
  
"Oh yes someone brought this in today was wondering if it could be used to make a weapon out of. I never really seen metal like this before."  
  
Link looked at it as a funny feeling started to overtake him, it was roughly the same size but...no he didn't detect evil from it. The children came over to their father to look at the metal amazed by it before taking it away both admiring it. That's when it started to glow red and Link's eyes widen. The children then started to fight over the metal as Rothion and Cassandra looked confused at the sudden behavior, all the while Link noticed that Sophita was freaking out meaning that she two knew what it was.  
  
"Pyrrha, Patroklos stop at once!! This is no way to behave!"  
  
Rothion proceeded to take the metal away from them but found himself being pushed back hard by his own children as they continued to fight for the metal. Cassandra was amazed at the strength the two had to push their father down like that until the sudden realization hit her. Was this the power of the cursed blade Soul Edge that she heard about? She then noticed the size of the metal, the exact size that was removed from her sister so long ago and now it had the children at each other's throats. Sophitia had lost it then hitting the floor screaming as she could not take it curling up into a ball. Link had to think of a way to get the shard away from the children and pulled out his bow and arrow that seem to have come from nowhere. He carefully took aim his right arm not even shaking as he pulled the arrow back on the bowstring.  
  
Cassandra noticed this and was ready to stop him but noticed he did not aim for the children at all just for the shard, but could he hit it with their hands clasped around it. Link then let the arrow fly as it sailed an inch over their hands; Cassandra thought he had missed but noticed that the children pulled their hands back in pain as the shard dropped and the children passed out. Cassandra without thinking quickly grabbed the shard and looked around. The bow Link had was suddenly surrounded by light as he but it to his back underneath the shield, Rothion was at his wife's side trying to comfort her, the kids where out like a light with a scratch on each of their tiny hands. Cassandra looked at the arrow and noticed that the feather had blood on it indicating that Link purposely aimed so that the feathers would hit them knowing that at that speed even it could do a little damage. She stood with the shard in her hands as she thought that there was no dought Sopitia would run off again away from her family to once more challenge the evil sword so she did the only thing she could... ran.  
  
Link went to Rothion to check on the two first.  
  
"Get the kids they should be fine, I'll try and calm Cassandra down, Sophitia is just in a state of shock but once she knows that the children are fine she should come out of it."  
  
Link then ran off in search of Cassandra. The streets where pretty much empty as Cassandra made her way to the shrine but she didn't bother going to the top floor she just stayed on the first floor in front of the statue of the God of Forge.  
  
"Why Hephaestus, why do you Gods torture my sister!!! She is happy she does not need to do your dirty work! She can't leave, she can't just walk out on her husband and two children! What if...what if she never comes back!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER!!!!!"  
  
That's when she broke down herself and started to cry, it was not fair for her sister to have to once more take up the stupid quest to destroy the sword. As she sat there beating the ground there was a strange glow that forced her to look up. There was nothing out of the ordinary, the statue of Hephaestus was still there as the image of him looked like he was hammering away at his work. The sword that was made by Rothion and present by Sophitia, the Omega Sword, still stood there as an offering for the God of Forge to watch over the two. It wasn't strange that Rothion worshipped the God of Forge and presented a sword to him, they had done a similar thing to the statue of Athena when Rothion created the Nemea Shield and Sophitia present it as well seeing how Sophitia worshipped Athena. But then as she looked on the sword started to glow forcing a gasp out of Cassandra as the shard in her hand started to glow brighter. Cassandra walked to the sword and lifted it up looking at it noticing the glow of the shard was dying down.  
  
Not knowing what to make of it Cassandra simply removed her own sword from her side and places it on the altar while placing the Omega sword where hers once was. Then another glow came from the next room, the room where Athena's statue rested quickly, Cassandra when to this room and saw the Nemea shield glowing as well and once more repeated her actions with her shield while taking up the Nemea shield yet still did not know what to make of it all.  
  
"The gods say that want you to go after the Soul Edge, but equip as you currently where you didn't stand a chance."  
  
Cassandra turned around and saw Link standing there looking at her.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Link then removed his hat as he walked to her and looked at the statue.  
  
"Where I come from I can hear the words of the gods, seems that it is no different here. The God Hephaestus has granted you the use of the Omega Sword for when Rothion created it he was under the watchful eye of Sophita and word hard on it making sure it was perfect for her to present. He maded it with all the love in his heart he had for her. The Goddess Athena granted you the use of the Nemea Shield for it was the same as the sword, so it will protect you greatly."  
  
"But why me?"  
  
Link closed his eyes for a bit before he opened them.  
  
"You pleaded your sisters case, so they want you to go instead since you showed so much love and care for her and the life she has. I'm sorry for what happened, it seems that I can't sense the evil in the shards if they have not awakened..."  
  
Cassandra looked at the weapons that where at her side, if this is what she was to do then she would gladly do it to protect her sister and her family just like Sophitia did when she first went after the sword.  
  
"Ok but how am I going to find the sword in the first place I don't know where to look!"  
  
"I'm looking for the sword myself, I can find it I just came here to get more information on the Soul Edge so I don't underestimate it like I did then I fought against the shard. That thing has great power and if the shards come together then I'm afraid of what the sword can truly do. If you want you can travel with me and we will stop the Soul Edge."  
  
Cassandra nodded as she heard this, but inside she was smiling at the thought of traveling with Link, she had to admit he was not bad looking and the ears just add to him more.  
  
"Alright but if we are traveling together then I want to know everything you have been hiding, no secrets."  
  
Link sighed as he nodded before turning around and walking off with Cassandra behind him.  
  
"First let's check to see if they are ok then we will put everything out in the open."  
  
A/N: I had such a hard time doing this one but I finally got it done. I make Pyrrha older because back in those times if you had a girl first then you would try again for until you got a boy seeing as it seemed to be mandatory to have one. And like I said Pyrrha just sounds like a girl's name. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews, sorry for all the misspellings but I'm trying to knock out as many chapters as I can before boot camp. I defiantly won't be able to put something up for a month but after that I will try and get back on and see if I can put more up for this story is far from being over.  
  
Cassandra walked into the children's room to check on them finding them to be sound asleep after their ordeal, the power of the shard trying them out so they would be sleep for a good length of time. Now was the matter of making sure that Sophitia was really ok, upon Link and Cassandra's arrival she seem to be back to her sense but it was obvious that this was tearing her apart. The thought that the Soul Edge had the power to control her innocent children was just too much for her to bear. Rothion stood beside his wife as she drank some water while Cassandra sat in the chair across from them a look of despair was on her face know that her sister was contemplating on taking up her sword and shield again for battle.  
  
"Sophita..."  
  
Cassandra knew not what to say at the moment wishing she could ease the shock that her sister had but knew that it was not possible, if it where her own children then she might have acted the same way. The blade truly was evil if it forced a loving brother and sister to almost kill each other. Link leaned against the wall and watched as this unfolded not wanting to interfere since it must have been hard on the three of them to see the children fight like that. It was a very disturbing thought that the Soul Edge had that much power but why did it lay dormant until then, what caused it to suddenly come to life and control the children and not Rothion or the person that gave him the shard.  
  
Link then looked up as his thoughts where interrupted by Cassandra clearing her throat obviously wanting to get Link's attention. He noticed that Sophita was a little better now but was still shaken as well as Rothion but not it looked like explanations where in order. Link then looked back at Cassandra before closing his eyes and sighing.  
  
"I guess it's time for me to explain myself then..."  
  
Cassandra just nodded as she watched him move to the table to sit in the empty sit next to her.  
  
"You did promise so in the temple remember. I want to know what is going on and why you want to go after the Soul Edge. From what I heard, and just witnessed, that sword is pure evil!"  
  
Link nodded his head as he removed his hat and rubbed his forehead. Rothion was a little started but Link's ears but he was told before hand about them so his reaction was a little calmer then most.  
  
"As you can tell I'm not from around here...in fact I'm not even from this world. I hail from a place know as the realm of Hyrule, a peaceful place ruled over by Hylan King of Hyrule and his daughter Zelda Princess of Hyrule. After a Great War King Hylan brought peace to the land making treaties the likes of such races as the Kokiri, Gorgons, the Zoras, Geredos, and may more, but I'll go into detail on that later. I lived in the forest with a race know as the Kokiri Children, a race of children that live in the depths of the forest and never grew past the age of 12. I lived there with them for 10 years until a series of events caused me to leave them."  
  
The three had been play close attention to the words Link was saying, especially Cassandra. The concept of a castle with a ruling King and Princess was amazing. Sure she hard of the current Royal Family in a place called England but that was a little different then what Link had said. It seemed that this Kings word was law itself and none would go against it.  
  
"What happened to make you leave Link?"  
  
"A man, Ganondorf Gerudo King caused a disaster to the forest Guardian the Great Deku Tree. I was summoned upon the Great Deku Tree's request and was ultimately tested by facing the trials within the Guardian. It was hard fought but I managed to break the curse place on him by defeating a beast that was placed within him...but the curse had taken full effect during my fight so unfortunately the Great Deku Tree was lost to us."  
  
Sophitia placed her hand over her mouth hearing this as Rothion just nodded to the information either one specking what was on their mind, but Cassandra was not one to keep her thought to herself.  
  
"You went inside of a huge tree and fought hordes of monsters at the age of ten!?"  
  
Link just simply nodded as he stretched his arms out.  
  
"Yes but that was just the start of my journey. Before the Great Deku Tree died he told me to find the Princess Zelda for destiny for told of it and I was not one to deny a dying father's wish. With a great argument among the other Kokiri Children I left the forest, even though we where always told that if we leave the forest then we would die. The only one who let me go willing was my best friend Saria. Upon exiting the forest I saw the fields of Hyrule for the first time in my life, then headed straight for the castle, pretty much easy to find when you hear stories of huge castles. Just imagine my surprise to discover adults, which I took an immediate dislike to when the palace guards insulted me for being to young to carry a sword. I managed to sneak into the palace and meet the princess, informing me of this great evil she felt in the air and wished form me to check it out. We where very young and only wanted to help since no one would listen to us, so once more I sent out on a journey to recover the scared jewels, I already had the forest one. The fire one required me to help the rock- eating race of the Gorgons, and the water required me to save the Zora Princess Ruto. Upon helping them I learned that the Gerudo King Ganondorf caused the entire problem and I knew I had to get the jewels back to Zelda...but when I got to the castle I was to late. He attacked the castle with great force forcing Zelda and her nursemaid Impa to flew, with him in hot presute. I arrived just as they left and Zelda threw me her most valuable treasure, the Ocarina of Time. Soon Ganondorf show up and I tried to stop him but failed."  
  
"What but you where only ten at the time, why did you try and do a crazy thing like take on a grown man!"  
  
Link chuckled a little bit remembering when other friends asked him that same question.  
  
"I never backed down from a challenge and it was the right thing to do beside I bought Zelda some time to flee but his magic was to powerful for me to withstand at the time. Soon I grabbed the Ocarina and received a message from Zelda on what to do, she must have used her magic to place it in the Ocarina and be reviled to me upon my touch, and to this day I still wonder how she did that. Anyway I went to the Temple of Time and preformed the ceremony as instructed reviling the Master Sword, a legendary blade that has the power to repeal evil blessed by the three Goddesses Din, Farore, and Naryu. Upon pulling the sword I unknowing opened the gates to the scared real where my worlds treasure, the Triforce laid. Ganondorf used me to get the Triforce and declare himself King. Being far to young to stand against him I was trapped in the safety of the scared realm for seven years only to emerge when I was seventeen.  
  
Unlike the Kokiri I grew up and was informed by the Great Sage Rauru of what became of Hyrule, he told me that I was worthy enough to be known as Hero of Time. Also if I wanted to save Hyrule then I had to awaken the other Sages as well. So with the Master Sword in hand I set out to do just that. Along the way I did many deeds for the people when I could. The Forest Sage turned out to be my friend Saria; I was forced to defeat a Phantom that fought like Ganondorf. The Fire Sage was no easy task seeing as I had to defeat a dragon to do it. My Sworn Brother Darunia was the Fire Sage, the Water Temple was harder, and I was starting to lose hope and wondered if I should even continue on but I knew I had to. Self-doght was overtaking me like a shadow until I entered one room. It was peaceful and I could have stayed there and just forgot my mission. A voice told me to relinquish the Master Sword and just stay forever but I couldn't, so many depended on me, that is when a dark image of me appeared and I was forced to fight it. Once I defeated it all the self-doght vanished like a heavy burden was lifted from me. The boss of the water temple was a challenge though as it seemed to more water at it's will but I defeated it and found out that the Water Sage was Princess Ruto. I was then informed that Zelda's nursemaid Impa was the Shadow Sage and that was more then enough reason to save her for she new where Zelda was. Only problem was that I could not enter the Shadow Temple, a Sheikah known as Sheik had been helping me with hints and clues. Sheik also told me that I could travel back seven years in time if I placed the Master Sword back in its resting place."  
  
Cassandra's eyes where wide like that of a child listening to the story all this just seemed so unlikely yet there was no way he could have made this up for he told it with great passion.  
  
"You where able to travel back and forth in time, that is, unreal!!"  
  
"As unreal as it sounds it is very true. I had to go back in time to before the disaster and acquire the ability to get into the Shadow Temple, once I did that I pulled the sword and returned back to when I was seventeen and went in the temple. The boss in there was like nothing I had ever faced but I managed to do so and awaken Impa. Decided that I needed to learn more about Ganondorf I went to the Gerudo Fortress and sunk around freeing prisoners and fighting the guards. The Gerudo happens to be all women but once in a while a man is born into them and is named King. I was allowed to join them and found out where the next temple was also I found out that the second in command Nabooru had a base in the temple. Upon arriving I did not have the means to get in, but I noticed that there was an entrance, only problem is a child was only able to get in. So I returned to my childhood and returned. I found a woman named Nabooru there. She asked for my help and I did, seeing how she hated Ganondorf. But once I got to the top of the temple I say her taken away by two witches so I grabbed the item I went to get for her and returned to the temple to pull the Master Sword and returned. I used the items and was able to get through the temple to face an iron knight. It turned out to be a brainwashed Nabooru. She was recaptured and I went to face the witches, together they where very powerful. After defeating them Nabooru was the Sage I was looking for and I was told to go back to the Temple of Time. When I got there I found Sheik there and was told that the Triforce was split into three pieces; one was of power that Ganondorf had. One was of courage that I possessed and the last was of wisdom that the final sage possessed, that's when I found out Sheik was Zelda.  
  
Zelda was the Princess of Destiny and with the Hero of Time they would defeat evil, but Ganondorf captured her and dared me to come to the castle with I was more then happy to comply with. It was hard but I fought my way up to the castle to Ganondorf and Zelda, soon I took on Ganondorf and brought him down, but his castle started to fall around us so we had to leave. Once we where safely out, he used the Triforce of Power to turn into the demon Ganon. I lost the Master Sword and was forced to fight until I tired him out, then I got the sword and finished the job allowing the sages to lock him in the Scared Realm. That was only the start of it all though I soon saved a town from being destroyed by the moon in three days and other adventures."  
  
Rothion rubbed his beard taking it all in and was very impressed indeed.  
  
"Link how old are you now?"  
  
"I'm twenty-one now, why?"  
  
Cassandra just looked at him and wondered just how he could have done it all in 4 years.  
  
"So after you defeated this Ganondorf guy you continued on to save your home yet again from a moon falling, at what age eight-teen?"  
  
Link looked at her for a minute wondering why she thought that then he remembered.  
  
"Oh no I was eight when I did that, after defeating Ganondorf Zelda sent me back in time to live out my childhood but I could not do that. I had a responsibility as the Hero of Time and I took it seriously so I traveled the land and fought even at a young age."  
  
"Growing up in battle that's how you perfected your style of fighting, no wonder I could not recognize it."  
  
Link nodded to Sophitia before Cassandra tapped him on his shoulder.  
  
"So then how did the Soul Edge come into play?"  
  
"It happened not to long ago, I had grown to this age and have dealt with many hardships that one in my position is forced to endure. But some time ago there was a report of a wizard causing trouble. No one could have that kind of power so I checked it out...somehow Ganondorf escaped from his prison in the Scared Realm as was a lot more powerful. So I fought him and found out why, he had a shard of the Soul Edge, somehow it must have gotten to him."  
  
Sophita nodded at this.  
  
"Yes there was a void that opened when the Soul Calibur shattered the Soul Edge, perhaps your Scared Realm was in fact that void the shard went into."  
  
"Yes it would make since seeing as I had to cross something just like it to get here although it was tainted with the poison of the shard it felt like the Scared Realm. I managed to lock Ganondorf back in there this time with one of the keys while intrusting the other key to the King. I still have the last key though so there is no way anyone can call him back. But I must stop the Soul Edge if a shard could make it through then the sword itself could find a way over as well and mess up my home. I am Link hero of Time and I have sworn to protect Hyrule no matter what that is why I must know about the Soul Edge."  
  
Sophita nodded as she placed her hands on her shoulders as if hugging herself.  
  
"The Soul Edge will poison your mind and latch on to the darkness in your heart only a strong soul can go near the blade without being driven mad. It feeds on souls to become stronger but if it's shatter it should be pretty weak hopefully it will not be able to hold any more souls until it is fully healed. It's wielder is a know as Nightmare but he to is possessed by the sword...it's not his fault."  
  
Link nodded taking in the information then reached for his hat and tucked his ears in.  
  
"Alright I will free him from its hold and destroy it."  
  
Sophitia nodded as she slowly started to get up.  
  
"Then let me prepare."  
  
Link shook his head as he watched the look in Rothion's eyes sadden knowing that his wife was once more ready to leave to battle the Soul Edge.  
  
"You're not going anywhere with me. You have family and a life here, your days of battle are over. Besides Cassandra is coming with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Cassandra just nodded as she to stood up and pulled the sword and shield from her sides.  
  
"The Gods gave me a sigh that I'm to take up this fight now big sister. And Link told me that wanted me to go so you could stay with your family. Besides the Gods won't talk to you anymore so it's better I go since they will talk to me and watch out for me. You went out there to save us all so now its time I returned the favor and save you! And don't tell me I can't go either I made up my mind, the Gods gave me a sigh and Link already agreed that I could go. This is no argument you're not winning!"  
  
Sophitia was speechless, there before her was the same sword and shield that she and her husband offered to the Gods but now her younger sister wielded them saying that she had to go. It reminded her of when she first left, the speech almost the same as when she told her parents that she was leaving to fight the Soul Edge. Right then and there she knew how they felt, how her youngest brother Lucius felt. Cassandra didn't want her to go but knew she had to so all she did was tell her sister to kick that sword to Tartarus. Sophitia now knew what it was like on both sides.  
  
"Cassandra I don't want you to do this but you're right, I can't hear the Gods any longer, and will not have their protection. So you better be careful and come back to us alive. And Link I am counting on you to watch over my sister please bring her back to me alive as well as yourself."  
  
Link nodded as Cassandra replaced the sword and shield.  
  
"Don't worry I have seen first hand how he fights I'm sure we will be find. And I promise I'll come back alive."  
  
Sophita nodded and smiled.  
  
"Now go kick that sword to Tartarus."  
  
Cassandra couldn't help but laugh as she hugged her older sister upon hearing a knocked at the door. Rothion when to answer it finding Maxi there waiting.  
  
"Hey Link you ready to head out?"  
  
Link nodded as he and Cassandra started to walk out.  
  
"She will be coming with us as well. If you're going to be busy with Astaroth then she can back me up in case I fall."  
  
Maxi just shrugged.  
  
"I've no problems with it lad, the more you have that better our chance will be. Just remember I'll back you up but once I catch sight of Astaroth I'm going for him."  
  
Link nodded, as did Cassandra.  
  
"Well since its well into night I take it you guys will want to sleep there is an inn nearby and I'll meet you there in the morning."  
  
"Come on Link we can get a drink or four and flirt with the local ladies till the late ours of the moon."  
  
Upon that remark Cassandra was getting slightly jealous to think that Link would even do that and almost considered changing her mind about going home just to keep an eye on him.  
  
"Why do you do it without me, I need to be well rested for our journey tomorrow. But don't let me spoil your fun."  
  
Upon hearing that Cassandra was relieved that Link turned down the offer, soon the three parted ways waiting for the long journey that daylight would bring.  
  
A/N: Wow I actually did a chapter without a fight in it. Hope you guys like it and I'll update it as soon as I can. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everybody! First off let me say I am sooooo sorry for taking so long to update. I am in the Military now so it was hard to get access to a computer when you're going through training. Then I had no idea how I wanted to do this chapter so I went back and went over all of the reviews and they really helped a lot! Also I really do try and catch all of the spelling grammars and I'm sorry if I don't catch them all so I might be revising chapters just to catch them and make this story better. And Finally…with the new Zelda game coming out I wanted to wait and see if I needed to add anything from it to this story so that way I can stay true to Link's past but I don't think that will effect anything, I hope.

It was still dark out when Cassandra awoke from her sleep…well lack of sleep. She might have gotten in maybe a solid hour or two while the rest of the time she just tossed and turned in her bed thinking about what she was about to embark on. To think that she was going to go after the sword that could either create or destroy the world but she was leaning more towards it destroying. Then there was the fact that it took over her nephew and niece and drove her sister mad as the children fought over the evil shard. That was more then reason enough for her to go after this thing since it messed with her family that she cherished so much. This Soul Edge seemed to destroy many lives…even lives it has not indirectly come in contact with, but the shards seem to be so powerful and if the sword was reunited then how powerful would it be then. Was she really ready to do this, no that was not the question that was burning in her mind; in all truth she wondered was Link ready for this. Yes the young Hylian of the same age was once more invading her thoughts and she did not know or understand why.

Sure he was a good fighter, and even managed to beat her without breaking a sweat…something that she was still bitter about. But he decided to embark on a mission to a far off land that was different from his own, so different in fact he had to cross a rift to a parallel world, just to take down this sword and prevent it from doing any further damage to his home land. Most would have just left it alone seeing as the troubles intheir home was thwarted but no he wanted to make sure nothing like it would happen again. A boy that grew up with hardship and self-sacrificed a lot in his life was now here ready to once more risk his life just to save his loved ones. Only one thing came tomind when she thought of this…

"Wow…he is so brave…"

Cassandra rose from her bed and silently walked around her room in the darkness finding her clothing and gear. The moon was low in the sky showing that it was still in the early hours of morning but that would change soon when the sun was due to rise. There was no need for her to try and sleep for it would not come, even if she asked the gods, so she just decided to take a walk into the night. Once she was fully clothed and geared up Cassandra then snuck out of the house through her window, there was no need to wake the family and trouble them further…in fact she did not want to trouble them at all and had not yet told them of what she was going to do. Cassandra took in the night air feeling refreshed by the light breeze that blew while allowing her feet to guide her. Sure she had been out at night many times but this was the first time that she really appreciated just how beautiful Athens was at night. Soon Cassandra decided to take in her surrounds and found she was in front of the inn that Maxi and Link where staying at but as to how she got here she really didn't know for the whole time she was walking she was looking into the sky. Just as she was about to turn around something caught her attention…a soft melody that seemed to be carried by the wind.

Link sat on top of the roof of the inn that he and Maxi where staying at playing his Ocarina while his mind thought back to moments of his past. All of the trails he face, the sacrifices he made, and the life threatening dangers that never seemed to rest all made Link smile in his mind. If he could go back and stop himself from embarking on the first task he face when the Great Deku Tree asked for his help…he wouldn't have stopped it. Yes Link did have to grow up fast…at first he was just a child who would pretend to fight monsters with a sword, then in a moments notice he became a child who lived by the sword thus becoming a man who lived by the sword. Suddenly Link stopped playing the Ocarina and quickly turned around drawing his sword allowing the blue aura to illuminate the night.

"Show yourself!"

Link waited as the sound of light steps could be heard slowly moving forward from the darkness.

"I'm sorry if I startaled you Link I was just, I mean I was taking a walk and I just sort of heard you play. I'm really sorry if I'm bothering you I can leave if you want me to!"

Link quickly sheath the Master Sword upon seeing Cassandra and just gave her a friendly smile before sitting back down.

"No it's ok Cassandra really. Since coming here I kind of have to keep my guard up since I was attacked in a town while in…I think it was Spain from what Maxi told me. Back home once you entered a town it was pretty much a safe haven from monsters. So why are you up so early?"

Cassandra then took a sit next to Link and let her feet hang off the side of the roof while looking up into the sky.

"I couldn't sleep; I mean this journey to destroy the Soul Edge like something out of a story of the gods. Don't get me wrong or anything, I know we can find this thing but how do we know that this thing hasn't absorb most of the shards already. We could be walking right into a trap bring it the shardswe have."

Link nodded at this as he placed the Ocarina in his item bag before looking at Cassandra. She was maybe about 3 inches taller then he was but she defiantly had the same spirit and surprisingly enough it seemed she had the same insight as Zelda. Both seemed to share the same facial features but Zelda defiantly had longer hair and stood 2 inches shorter then Link. Link found that he had to stop himself a few times from calling Cassandra and Sophita by the name of his princess, yet with Sophita it was even harder since she pretty much could have been dead ringer for Zelda.

"Cassandra I know that this is pretty much a trap, but if walking right into it is the only way to find the Soul Edge then it is something I must do. This is not the first time I have done so and this is defiantly not going to be the last. But one thing is for sure once we find this Soul Edge we will destroy it…this I guarantee."

Cassandra had to laugh at this seeing how Link was so sure that things would work out even if he knew that he was walking right into the enemies hands.

"Link…how in the hell did you become some optimistic about things like this!"

Link just smiled as he looked up in the sky.

"That actually is an interesting story. You see I wasn't always like this. After the death of the Great Deku Tree I started to wonder if he really chose the right person to embark on the journey, then when I tried to stop Ganondorf after witnessing Princess Zelda and her nursemaid Imp flee the castle I started to wonder if I was even strong enough to do this."

"But from what you said earlier you where only ten at the time while this Ganondorf creep was what in his early 20's. There is no way you could have taken him on even if you wanted to!"

"True but when you're ten years old and the fate of your homeland rest on your shoulders one tends to forget things like that. Besides if I could defeat a Giant Gohma, a prehistoric Giant Dodongo and a Giant Barinade but not be able to stand up to a man then it kind of makes you think."

Cassandra had no idea what manor of creatures Link was talking about but figured that if they where that bad for him to be forced to face them then they must have been dangerous.

"Ok I can see why you would dought your strength then but still, you where only ten."

Link only smiled at this, even though it was so long ago it was nice to know that people still felt it was not his fault trying to stop the evil wizard at such a young age.

"Well pretty much my trip to the Water Temple cleared up my head. After going in I managed to find the Zora Princess Ruto in only a few minutes of exploring and we decided to make an alliance to defeat the Guardian…but as quickly as I found her she quickly disappeared. I was right behind her yet I managed to lose her in the blink of an eye with not even a trace of a single scale."

Cassandra looked at him for a moment processing what he just said and had to stop him right there.

"What a minute; what do you mean scale?"

Link blinked for a moment before laughing about the question at hand. He forgot that this world most likely did not have a race like the Zora and took a few minutes to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry the Zora Race where aquatic…fish people to be exact. They could breathe air but could also breathe underwater as well. They pretty much guarded the waters of Hyrule making sure it was clean and pure, a valuable ally to the land since all the water in the land flowed from their domain."

Cassandra nodded seeing how having them on the Kingdom side would be a good idea, if they were enemies that the Zora's could cut off the water supply and cripple the land.

"So what happened after you lost her?"

Link looked into the sky as he started to recall it.

"I had been in the temple for at least an hour and still no sign of her, I pretty much felt it was my fault because I should have done a better job watching her. After all she really was not suppose to be there at the time, at least that is what I thought. I pretty much thought that maybe I was not cut out to do this, that maybe the Master Sword chose the wrong guy to wield it…if I was really suppose to be the Hero of Time then why could I not protect my friends. Then I came into this one room that changed it all…"

Link wandered into the yet another room with no leads to where Ruto was or even how she vanished. His body was pretty much bruised and battered from fighting all the monsters in this nightmare so far, butrefused to lose yet another friend. First it was Saria who wandered into the temple to try and calm the spirits knowing that Link would come to aid them but she wanted to help. The results where that she became a Sage and was no dought bided to the Scared Realm and the Forest Temple never to return to the forest or her friends. Then there was Darunia…his sworn brother who also went into a temple, The Fire Temple that is. Darunia knew the risk of facing that dragon without the Megaton Hammer yet he still went anyway while sending Link to free the Gorons.

The only problem was that Darunia was not armed and Link tried to talk Darunia into letting him go instead but Darunia was too overprotected of his little brother and told him to go. Even though Link was worried he did as he was requested toand saved the Gorons. In the process hefound the weapon of legend that he now wielded…he knew he was ready to help Darunia but for some reason he didn't think that once he went in he would be fighting side by side with his sworn brother. Upon entering there was no sign of a struggle, it was like Darunia never entered. After the battle Link learned that Darunia was now a sage and was bided the same as Saria…leaving behind his son,Goron Link.Now here he was losing yet another friend that was close to him.

Link looked around the room ready for yet another attack but he saw nothing at all hostile only a lone island that had a dead tree surrounded by yet more water. Link carefully walked to the island his sharp senses on edge expecting something to come out of the very shallow water but nothing.

'_It's pointless to go on Link; you lost her just like the others. Do you have to lose this one too, do you have to lose Ruto to figure out that you are not meant for this._'

Link quickly looked around for the source of the voice but there was nothing there, no owner to the voice what so ever. He tried to figure out what direction the voice was coming from for it sounded very close but the room was void of anything but the island and tree.

'_Think abut what has happened so far. Your Guardian died while you tried to save him, your very first failure I believe. You then failed to stop Ganondorf from going after the Princess. And what about the town guard who died because he waited for you, I don't recall you even lifting a finger to save him. Your best friend, your sworn brother…I think we both know where they ended up don't we._'

Link tried to find the owner of the voice wondering just who it was, where was it coming from and how…how did it know all this. Link's back hit the tree as the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield hit the ground next to him while he slowly slid down to the ground. No this voice had to be a trick something that was just trying to stop him, but why did it know so much.

'_Were you not promised to Ruto, Link? Did she not give you the Spiritual Stone of Water as a promise for the two of you to wed? Are you not supposed to protect your future wife, yet you let her go off by herself and now she too is gone._'

Link wanted it to stop, he wanted it to end but there was so much truth to what this voice said. Should he give up…no he couldn't! Link needed a way out but none came to him; usually Saria had all the good ideas…that's it Saria! Link quickly started to reach for the Ocarina of Time.

'_You fool! Do you think she is going to want to talk to you now; you pretty much condemned her to that place. She waited for you and you didn't show up in time._'

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

Link heard laughter and it did not make him feel good at all. It was sick and twisted, somewhat of a demonic laugh that almost rivaled Gannondorf.

'_Ah yes I almost forgotten your greatest fault. Everything that has happened to your beloved Hyrule…it was all your fault! You let Gannondorf into the Sacred Realm and allowed him to take the Sacred Treasure…you gave him the power of the Goddesses on a silver dish. I thought the Hero of Time was the savior of the land not its Damnation! Just give up Link, your no hero; you're still just a little boy playing with swords._'

Was this voice right, did this thing speck the truth! He was supposed to be Link Hero of Time yet he was the one that caused all this to happen. A land he grew to love after only exploring it for a short time while still a child was now in danger because he let it happen. Link laid his head back against the tree in realization of what he did…it was not Gannondorf at fault for this…it was him.

"No, no I didn't do it. It's not my fault; I didn't start this he did! He wanted the Triforce and used his black magic to try and get it! He cursed the Great Deku Tree and I was asked to set him free from that curse. He cursed the cavern, and Lord Jabu Jabu and I stopped him! He used me to get to the Sacred Realm; I didn't even know I could open the doorway. There is no way you can stop one from entering if a door is open! The forest, Death Mountain, and now the lake he caused it all and I'm here to fix what he has caused! It's not my fault; for if it was then I would have caused it all to happen but I didn't I'm the one here to stop it. My friends knew their destiny and it is to help me, so I will not let them down by sitting here and blaming myself for things not in my control. The Master Sword chose me to wield it… I am Link Hero of Time and I will stop Gannondorf! Nayru give me the courage to go on…"

Link grabbed the Master Sword and his shield once more and started for the door, he was done feeling sorry for himself and for things that he could not control all he knew now was that he had to fix them for no one else could. Link soon reached the door but found that it did not open; he quickly looked around for a switch that he might have missed in his void room until something caught his attention. A light; a very dim light that moved around frantically as if trying to get his attention. Link focused his eyes until he made out wings and the light became brighter as it finally clicked on who this was. He had to strain to hear his fairy friend until her voice became clear.

"Link, Link can you hear me! Link say something!"

"Navi, calm down I'm right here."

Link started to wonder just where in the world she was during the ranting of that voice and was about to ask her so.

"Link behind you!"

Cassandra sat there fascinated by Link's words and wanted him to continue on but something seemed to catch the Hylian's attention as he looked out across the town.

"Link, hey Link you gonna finish the story or not! It's rude to leave a lady hanging you know! Hey what's wrong?"

Link quickly stood up and narrowed his eyes as he seemed to focus on a certain section of the city. During the story the sun had came up and people started their daily route but Link could tell something was wrong.

"Find Maxi and meet me there no time to explain!"

Link had pointed to the center of the town and before Cassandra could say anything Link jumped to the next roof and ran towards his destination.

In the center of town the Athenian Guards stood frozen in fear as yet another on of their comrades fell to the beast before them. They thought that they could take this reptilian creature but quickly found out that it was a skilled fighter for it knew the guards fighting style. In fact it even wore pieces of their armor and had a short sword and shield that was no dought made in Athena's. So far three guards when down to this thing and became a quick meal and it looked like the rest where next. The lizard creature slowly stalked its prey ready to strike until it heard something sail in the air and jumped back allowing an arrow to hit the ground. The lizard looked up to see the shadow of a man on the rooftops with what looked like a short bow in his hand. Suddenly the figured jumped from the rooftop down to street level and placed the bow behind his back until he held it no more resulting in him going for the sword and shield that was on his back. The Lizard curled its lips as it eyed the new prey forgetting about the guards as this one had something very important on him. The Lizard growled at the man as he came into view.

"Like I haven't heard that before. Well there are some similarities but you're a lot more built and mostly likely a lot more skilled then the ones back home am I right."

The lizard growled once more as he pointed at Link with its sword as if having a conversation with him. All the guards could do was stared as it seemed that now this man was next on the menu for this beast.

"Let me guess you're here for it to am I right, well about the only way you will get them is by going through me…but I must warn you I have experience with your kind. You men might want to get out of here and warn the people…cause I highly dought I will keep this fight contained to just this area."


	9. Chapter 9

Maxi was in his room waking up from what had to be the strongest hangover in history. He remembered drinking Ale until he could drink no more but there was something else that he did but could not quite remember. His head hurt as he tried to remember until he heard a soft moan at his side.

"Oy please let this one be a looker…don't let the incident in Hong Kong repeat itself."

Maxi looked to his side to see the lady sleeping next to him and sighed in relief as she was attractive indeed but he had no time to thank his drunken eyes as something burst through the door. Cassandra was frozen at the sight of Maxi and the unknown woman for a moment before she rolled her eyes and turned away.

"I figured as much…hurry up and get dressed I think Link went looking for trouble!"

Maxi nodded but he didn't get up yet.

"You mind closing the door so I can get dressed here."

The people started to run from the center of the town square scared out of there minds. The guards tried to keep order but they were just as scared after watching hat monster eat at least a dozen of their comrades. There where powerless to even stop this beast because of its brute strength. Now they had to protect the people while they had to let a lone stranger fend off the beast because he seemed to stand a better chance then they could.

A huge sword slammed against one of the statues causing it to shatter as the Lizardman growled in anger. This annoying man always seemed to be one step ahead of him and hat sword of his seemed to be just as strong as he was. This Lizardman was using brute strength and it was not doing him any good. All that really mattered though was that this man had a shard and that he had to take it from this pest as soon as possible.

Link was pretty much hold his own, it was different from the Lizalfos, seeing as how they weren't as strong or as brutish as this guy was, but they did think on the same basic level. Even though it was in a berserk state Link still figured out its style of fighting, which happened to be similar to Cassandra and Sophitia's fighting style so this thing had its training here in Greece. For now link was mainly dodging to test how strong it was and judging from how he shattered that statue it was pretty damn strong.

"I think we had enough getting acquainted, now I'm going to take you down and get that shard that you have!"

Link quickly rushed in slashing at Lizardman, who for his size was pretty damn quick. Lizardman thing slammed his sword down but Link, who was just as fast, rolled to the side and came up with a spinning slash forcing Lizardman to hit the ground hard. While lizardman was down Link rolled towards him and came up with a split kick to his face then a downward stab. Luckily Lizardman was able to put his shield up to defend but Link didn't let up on his assault as he spun around and slashed low at Lizardman's feet knocking him off balance. While Lizardman was on the ground in pain Link sheath his sword and pulled out a bomb throwing it at him…the blast wasn't strong enough to kill him but was good enough to knock him up in the air. Link then concentrated his hand on the hilt of his still sheath sword, he knew he would only get on chance to do this because this would leave him wide open if he missed. Just as Lizardman was about to hit the ground Link quickly pulled the Master Sword out and spun in a circle as magic energy trailed behind his blade causing the creature to go flying back and slam into a building.

Link was breathing hard, normally that technique didn't drain him that much but after that onslaught it did take its toll on him…not to mention that ever since he came to this world every time he used magic it would make him tired a little. Link then looked over at his attacker and saw that he was actually staggering to get up.

"Just great…he would have to make this harder. There has to be a way for me to make him stay down."

Maxi and Cassandra where having a hard time making it through the streets as it seemed to be the people where in some kind of panic.

"Damn it! Is it always like this in this blasted city…give me the sea any day!"

Cassandra was taken back by this as well normally it was always calm in the mornings and the shops where usually open, but now it was like it was the end of the world. Then it dawned on her…Link must have been in some serious trouble. Looking around Cassandra spotted the nearest solider and ran up to him.

"Guard what is going on!"

The guard was about to yell at her to get away from the area but quickly recognized who it was talking to him.

"Lady Cassandra thank the gods and goddesses. Right now we are trying to clear the peope from the center of town. A monster has shown up and…eaten some of the men. Right now a stranger in what appears to be a green tunic is fighting it. Amazing enough he seems to be holding his own against that thing when ten of our best men could not even stand to it."

"Link!! Maxi I know where he is we have to hurry!"

Maxi nodded as they sprinted off forcing him to let out a little laugh.

"I swear that lad is always in the thick of trouble from the moment I met him."

Link had to jump out of the way of yet another attack of Lizardman. Ever since he got up he just seemed to have gotten stronger, which was proven when Link blocked an attack with his shield and was sent sliding back.

"I should have figured the madder it gets the stronger it becomes. Either this thing is going into a frenzy or…the shard must be powering him up like it did Ganondorf! Bad enough he was strong before but that shard is going to make it even harder now."

Lizardman once more slammed his sword into the ground but this time Link back-flipped from the attack and came at him with running slash once he landed then stabbed him with multiple stabs before letting lose with one powerful one knocking him back. Link then sheath his sword and shield so he cold pull out his bow. Once more Link poured magic energy into his arrow and let it fly at an incredible speed only to strike Lizardman's shield but the attack still sent him flying back into another building. Once more Link was drained from his attack, his vision was getting blurry but he could make out that Lizardman was getting right back up.

Lizardman was beyond pissed now. There was no way this human was going to beat him. Gripping his sword tightly he got back up and let loose a monstrous roar as he charged at Link. Link could feel that something was controlling Lizardman now, something with an evil aura that he recognized…Soul Edge. The shard was controlling him this whole time but didn't even have to let out a lot of power seeing how Lizardman"s mind was simple to control. Now it was letting out a lot of power just to take down the Hylan and Link needed more time to recover from his previous onslaught. Link closed his eyes and tried to force his arms to move, he couldn't't let Soul edge get the best of him now. Unknown to Link the Master Sword started to pulsate with a golden glow again. His arm started to respond as he rose his sword up to block Lizardman's attack and force him back. But that did not stop him from attacking again only this time there was another sword that clashed with his. Link opened his eyes and saw Cassandra standing there blocking the attack. Then Maxi came from behind ramming into Lizardman.

"Cassandra see to the boy, I'll take care of this thing!"

Link breathed a sigh of relief as he looked back down to the Master Sword which was now back to its blue glow. Cassandra was quickly at Link's side.

"Are you ok?"

Link nodded as he looked over to Maxi and Lizardman who seemed to be somewhat slower then before.

"Yea I'll be fine just need to catch my breath."

"What in the name of Zeus where you thinking!!! That thing already ate some soldiers and then you decide to fight it on your own!"

Link just chuckled has he felt himself getting better.

"I've fought his kind before…just not as strong as him. Besides he has a shard and it just started to power up right when I had finished him…twice."

Maxi soon came rolling back towards them then sprung back to his feet.

"If you two are done having your moment I could use your help with that beast."

Link nodded as he rose to his feet his strength returning to him.

"Careful he seems to have been trained here, not to mention he has a shard to back him up. We need to get it away from him if we want to take him down permanently. I think I have a plan but its not going to be easy."


End file.
